The Catch Up - Stalia
by butterkknife
Summary: Malia has been a werecyote for the last 8 years. Stiles agree to go with her to explore what she has missed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and thanks so so so so much for clicking on my fanfic…. Wow I sound like a douche :P HAhaha I just can't bloody wait for season 4! June, get here! NOW! I know this is a Stalia fanfic and all but I still ship Stydia, but hey, you gotta try some new things **

**And I hate to sound naggy but…. Can you guys leave reviews/comments or fave or follow me? It'll mean a lot to me and I like to hear words of advice. **

**And hate to sound naggy again but….. can you guys also check out my other fancfics on the hunger games? One of them is still a work in progress. **

**Okay, I think that's enough from me. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

Stiles had a queasy feeling in his stomach. He shivered at the thought that his lunch would make a surprise appearance. Especially because he was around thousands of people who would witness the return of the lamb burger, he knew it wouldn't end well. Stiles' stomach couldn't take another ride, he had to stop,

"Wow, that was the BEST! Which one should we go on next? Oh, maybe that one over there!" Malia squealed. The amount of delight in her voice reminded him why he was making himself sick to the stomach. For her, he thought. Malia was desperate to explore the world she missed out on for eight years, Stiles couldn't have imagined what it felt like to be eight years behind everyone else. He just had to agree to go with her. Stiles gave her a strangled smile. Malia replied with her eyebrows raised,

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," he lied. She gave him a concerning look but it was soon gone as her eyes caught the roller coaster she was looking at. She latched to his hand and pulled him through the crowd of people to the entrance and they joined the line. Although Stiles was not very fond of the steep dips or the various loops, he couldn't say no.

"Um, you sure you don't wanna - just, I don't know, eat?" Stiles mumbled as they boarded the ride,

"Eat? Again? Heck no!" she giggled. As soon as they took their seats - at the front, of course - Malia quickly pulled down the harness over her head. Sweat began to pool in his palms as he fumbled on the belts. The roller coaster came to life and slowly glided upwards. Stiles heaved in an out. Come on. I've faced fricken werewolves, I think i can handle this, Stiles thought to himself. His grip on the handles beside each side of his face, his knuckles quickly turned a pearly white. Malia was too busy bursting with excitement to notice a stream of sweat down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to make this chapter longer than the other since you asked so nicely : ) **

**Thanks for reading the previous chapter, I really am grateful :P**

"Oh. My. God. That was seriously the best!" Malia squealed with much delight. Her lips stretched into a wide smile that Stiles couldn't help but think beautiful. A light brown ring circled around the pupil, only adding to her radiant effect. He smiled back at Malia when she turned to face him but he really, really need to throw up. Stiles' mind flew back to the ride they were just on. All the sharp turns, plummeting dips and steep loops made him feel dizzy on the spot.

Malia noticed the nausea in his eyes and bit back her lip,

"A little too much, huh?" she questioned,

"A little?" Stiles raised his eyebrows at her. In return to raised her hands,

"No need to be sarcastic Stiles." They walked over to a nearby bench which was almost full. Stiles fell into the bench with such force, the woman next to him (who he was convinced was growing a moustache) gave him a dirty look. He was tempted to reply with one of his own but forced himself not to. Instead to turned to Malia. When his did, a fist full of brown locks got into his mouth, he quickly pulled away and swatted remaining strands of hair like flies.

Malia turned to him and gave him a suspicious look,

"I'm fine, really," he whispered,

"I wasn't going to ask, but ok." He cheeks began to get warm. Unexpectedly, Malia reached her hand out and pulled stiles into a kiss. Although short, he felt as though their lips were locked for a century. There was a silent buzzing inside him that grew louder and louder as he held her face in his palms. Malia slowly pulled away. As soon as the warmth in her lips left his, he instantly craved it.

She gave him a soft smile and battered her thick lashes at him. It was enough to send him skipping across a rainbow. He smiled back.

"So, what should we do next?" she asked as she jumped to her feet. Her hand extended out towards him and his didn't dare hesitate to entwine his finger with hers,

"Anything _but_ a roller coaster,"

"Fine, how about we watch a movie. An action movie,"

"Action?"

"Last time I watched a movie it was Finding Nemo –" Malia stopped in her tracks. Her hands reached to her heart like it had a gaping wound. Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around her. Protecting her. He could hear Malia gasping for air and a dampness in his shoulders. Together they sat on the concrete with Malia sobbing into his shoulder,

"What's wrong, Malia?" His hands rested on her shoulders as he pulled her away. Her eyes were wet with tears that streamed down like branches of a tree down her face. Her mouth opened to answer but a horrible sound like growls from a werewolf came out and she continued to cry. She fell back to his arms.

Stiles tried to process the events that came before her breakdown. The roller coaster was out of the question as Stiles knew Malia would ride them again and again. He stomach clenched into a knot when we began to question himself. Was the kiss maybe a bit much? He thought. Then again he remembered they had kissed many times before that. It hit him. Finding Nemo was released the same year Malia's life was turned upside down. The knot returned as he wondered if they were returning from the movie when she turned.

"Home?" I ask gently, fearing loud words would only shatter her into a million pieces,

"Home."

**Please leave comments or reviews, I love reading them : ) **

**I'll do my best to update the next chapters since school started. **

**Thanks for reading :P :3 :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I realised the previous chapter wasn't as long as the first. I promise with all my heart this will be much longer **

**Leave a comment/review pretty please :P **

As Stiles entered the lounge room, a warm and sweet smell hung over it. Malia sat on the fabric couch tangled in a mass of blankets like she was in a caccoon. He remembered about how much nagging he had to put his father through just to let Malia stay in the house. He remembered the conversation uncomfortably clearly. Malia's eyes were glued to the TV She said one of her favourite things that she didn't have as a nine year old was HD television. She spent hours glued to the screen.

He plopped himself beside her and tugged one of the blankets off her and enveloped in its warmth,

"Hey!" Malia snorted with her mouth full of popcorn. Stiles made a face at her and grabbed a handful from the bowl in her lap,

"I think you have enough already," Stiles smirked. He popped a piece in his mouth. He heard a faint giggle. Stiles faced Malia. Her eyes were still swollen from the amount of sobbing she did. He wanted to comfort her when they returned but honestly, he didn't know how. How could he comfort a girl who murdered her own mother and sister? For some excoriating long seconds, Stiles was desperate to breaking the silence,

"Still up for a movie?" Stiles asked. She turned from the screen with her glassy eyes. They looked as though they had just been washed with tears. A lump started to form in his throat, "I mean, we don't have to. How 'bout we just stay home? Yeah, home sounds good," Stiles babbled,

"No. I'd like to go. I can't stay in here forever," whispered Malia. He grinned at her, and grinned back. Suddenly, Stiles had the most sudden urge to kiss her. His craving for the warmth in her lips returned, it drew him closer and closer like magnets. The two came so close that only their breaths stood between them from colliding. His eyes drifted up from her plump lips to her oak eyes. Parts of her eyes were a soft brown hue as the light glittered in her iris. Stiles watched her examine my eyes. He never really took notice of the colour of his eyes. Stiles just took them as circles in which he can see through. There can't be my beauty in my eyes, he thought.

Stiles slowly closed his eyes, watching if Malia did the same. When she did, he leaned in for her lips. Bursts of warmth erupted at contact. His cravings for that feeling diminished. His heart raced to top speed as the tongues fought for dominance. The kiss they were sharing had felt like nothing before. It felt like a thousand birthdays and Christmas tossed in one. Stiles lifted his hand to Malia's hair and curled his fingers into her chestnut locks. He had no idea why he did it, the motion just felt natural to him.

Malia slipped her delicate hands down from his shoulders to his chest. He felt her feel his slight abs that he had been working on. Stiles felt the heat rush through his cheeks as he was embarrassed that he wasn't the hunkiest guy out there. Stiles proceeded to her neck and brushed strands of her hair from the area,

"Whoa, ok, well this is awkward," stammered Sherif Stilinski. Stiles almost jumped out of his skin, he was quick to pull away from Malia as it only added more awkwardness to the situation. Stiles could tell his cheeks were burning like a beacon. He could fry some eggs at the heat they were reaching. Malia bit back her lip in an attempt to refrain herself from laughing.

Stiles' dad had his eyebrows raised to the roof. His eyes were almost bulging out of his head at the size of golf balls. There was only one way to describe his expression, complete and utter gobsmacked.

"So… I'll just leave you guys – um – to it then…" stuttered Stiles' dad. He made his way to the kitchen then quickly rushed back to Stiles,

"Um, Stiles, try to keep it down. Oh, and remember to use protection-"

"Dad. Dad!" Stiles interrupted. Stiles gave his father a threatening look. Sherif Stilinski nodded at the two then scurried from the scene.

After long moments of silence, Malia shifted from her spot and stood up,

"Well. That was… interesting," She admitted. Malia snatched her coat lying beside the heap of blankets and put it on,

"Wait, where are you going?" Stiles asked,

"Aren't we going to the movies?"

"Right! Movies, of course." He jumped off the couch and led the way to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the critical reviews. I'll try make this a lot better : )))))**

Malia took Stiles' hand into her own. He felt the panic in her grip and slightly squeezed her hand in reassurance,

"Look, a horror movie is nothing you should be scared about," Stiles grinned mischievously, "they're not _that _scary," he reassured Malia. He forced himself not to laugh. The pressure of Malia's grip loosened a bit but Stiles was sure his hand was turning purple,

"Yeah, says you," she whispered as they entered the dark theatre.

The cinema was surprisingly packed with people eager to piss their pants. Stiles and Malia, hand in hand, squished through the rows of seats and headed for the two empty chairs that were situated in the middle. They managed to pass without making a fool of themselves. Stiles was equally anxious and excited for the movie. He heard that the movie was so terrifying that it will "make you run to your parents". Perfect.

As the large screen scrolled through various trailers and ads, Stiles and Malia sat in silence. In fact the cinema was silent except for the "excuse me" and "sorry, my seat's over there" now and then. Stiles, although he had absolutely no idea why, "yawned" and swung his arm around Malia. Despite his efforts to be a stealthy ninja, (he shivered at the horrific memories of the Oni) Stiles was caught red-handed by Malia. She gave him a death look as if saying "now? really?". He quickly swung his arm back to his side, he felt his cheeks glow in the dark room. Malia shot a smirk.

The screen grew wider, signalling the movie had started. Suddenly the air felt icy cold around his neck. The hand that held Malia's was slightly shivering, he prayed that Malia didn't notice. Was he really scared of a horror movie? After all he'd been through, werewolves, demonic ninjas, human sacrifices and finally all the blood he did not faint at, how was Stiles trembling? Stiles really had no idea. He willed himself to stay strong and at least conscious for half the movie.

* * *

After what felt like years screaming, jump scares, eye-covering and most of all forcing yourself not to faint at the sight of blood, Stiles stumbled out of the cinema with Malia trailing behind, she beamed as though she did not sit there for two hours watching people be possessed. Stiles couldn't help but feel the same way as he did when he they went to the theme park.

"That was, that was awesome! That was my first horror movie, Stiles! My _first_!" squealed Malia. She went on and on about the scenes in the movie which only made him feel worse. She noticed and stopped straight away,

"Hey, look, it's not that late and I'm starving. How 'bout we get something to eat?" she suggested. Stiles didn't feel like eating. Not after seeing that poor girl's head being chopped off, but he didn't want to go home either so he gave a slight nod. Malia went back to beaming-mode and wrapped her arms around Stiles as they strolled to a nearby diner.

* * *

They were seated by a waitress who was uncomfortably excited to see customers. After they had given their orders, Malia wasn't kidding when she meant she was starving, Stiles leaned back on the comfy chair. The place was empty, besides a woman sitting at a nearby tabled. She kept checking herself in a mirror in her purse. The diner was furnished with wooden tables and chairs. To the far left was a mini arcade with a pinball machine and an Invader game. On the opposite side were a bar and the kitchen where Stiles took a whiff of succulent meat meeting grill.

Food arrived and Malia immediately devoured the hamburger she had ordered. She laughed in a childish way when the sauce dribbled down her chin. The sight of her joy made Stiles feel lighter inside and he grinned with her,

"Wow, I just realise how long it's been since my last burger!" Malia laughed.

When all was quiet, the face of the woman next to them lit up. Stiles took a glance at the door. The man was tall and had dark hair with a prickly beard. He was bulky but no too bulky... almost like...

"Derek?"


End file.
